Three Cups of Tea
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: People drink 3 cups of tea to do buisness.In the first cup of tea: You are a stranger. In the second: You are a friend. And in the third: You become family. InuKag.


Umm, hello-oo, I'm a newbie to writing Inuyasha though I have read a few really good stories. Like my cousin's (SanMirInuKagcoughcough)...mehhhehehe. This is like I said my first please be nice...or not.

(AND THIS IS MODERN-Y, LIKE UH..UH...OH JUST READ...

Back when I was studying Theology we read this book called Three Cups of Tea, erm...and it talks about this:

"Here, we drink 3 cups of tea to do buisness.

The first: You are a stranger...

The second: You become a friend...

and The third: You join our family...

And for family we a prepared to do anything--even die." - A village chief.

Three Cups of Tea

by Aimie

Chapter One: "Stranger Than You Dreamt It"

...You are a stranger...

Inuyasha walked through the noisy streets of Tokyo wondering where his life would take him. He had never really thought about what he would become after he came out of school. He had never given it the thought it needed. He sighed and sat on a park bench.  
His cellphone rang. His mumbled some curses as he fumbled through his coat pocket trying to find the phone and trying to unsuccessfully shut the song 'One day, One dream' by Tackey and Tsubasa up.

He clicked the talk button.

"What? What do you want?" he growled into the phone.

"Inuyasha, where are ye?" asked an old woman's voice.

"What do you want you old hag? I'm kind of busy." he said quickly.

"In the park staring into deep space I see..." she said.

"Are you being smart with me?" he asked angrily. "Now, what do you want Kaede?"

"Inuyasha, ye need to come home." Kaede said.

"Why?" he asked looking around.

"Because I need ye home for a buisness conference. Will ye come?" she asked.

"Buisness confrence? What the hell?" he rolled his eyes.

"You must come, it is of urgent importance." she smiled from the other end.

"How important?"

"Very, Inuyasha." she responded.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your bloomers in a knot." he rolled his eyes.

"I don't wear bloomer--"

Inuyasha hung up on her. He rolled his eyes once again and got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He walked past a bunch of people. He was in deep thought (and that didn't happen often) when his cell phone rang again and that shook him awake.

"Ah, damnitt!" he growled fumbling through his pockets. The people around him stared at him weirdly. "What? Go look at someone else! Go, there's nothing to see--"

A little kid with a lollipop threw it at him and ran away. "Damn kid..." he rolled his eyes again and began his quest for his phone. When his found it, he clicked the talk button.

"What?!" he yelled into the phone.

"Inuyasha calm down."

"Kikyo." he said. He smiled. "What's up?" he said trying to sound cool.

"Nothing. Why were you so angry today?" she asked.

"No reason. It's just that this kid threw a licked lollipop at me, Kaede wants me with her for a 'buisness confrence' and she called like a million times--"

"She probably only called once..." muttered Kikyo rolling her eyes on the other end.

"Whatever. And it's cold and I was thinking really hard--"

"And that doesn't happen too often..." she muttered sighing.

"Whatever and the damn weather is just so--"

"Rough day, I see?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's up with you?" he asked stuffing his free hand into his pocket.

"Nothing. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go ice skating with me." she said smiling.

"Are you at the ice skating rink?" he asked.

"Yeah. I brought my bow and arrow, we could practice if you want by shooting the trees around us..."

"While ice skating?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already tried it. Are you comming?" she asked.

"Who are you with?"

"No one." she muttered. "You know I have no friends..."

"You have friends..." he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. So are you comming?"

"Maybe later, Kaede wants me with her at a 'buisness confrence'." he scoffed.

She sighed sadly on the other end. "Alright. Go be a buisness man."

"Never call me that." he said.

"Fine." she sighed again. "Bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye Kikyo." he shut the phone and walked in silence to his house.

XXXXXXXX--

He opened the doors to his house and Kaede rushed to him. She took his jacket and rushed him into his room.

"Inuyasha, I want ye in the suit out here in 5 minutes." she said closing the door.

"What the--suit?" he looked at his bed. On it was a nice black suit. "Oh so it's a coat and tie thing, eh?"

He put on the suit and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed. "I guess this is as good as it gets."

He raised his eyebrows. The door bell rang. "Inuyasha, the guests are here." Kaede called.

Inuyasha sighed. "Stupid buisness people..." he muttered.

He came out of his room and opened his front door, he smiled fakely at the old man in the cheesy tuxedo and shook his hand. He rolled his eyes. Behind the old man was a girl. She was not too short and not too tall and dressed in a pink kimono with a head piece over her head that was covering her face. He smiled at her too and shook her hand.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." she said.

Her voice was soft, almost like velvet. He scrunched up his face and led her to the dining room. They all to their seats. The tea had been placed at the table and the adults were sipping it simultaneously.

"About the agreement, Lady Kaede, my grandaughter wants just a few things..." began the old man.

'Oh great a stuck up bitch...' he thought.

"What would they be Higurashi-san?" she asked.

"She wants to be able to help people." Inuyasha almost fell out of his seat. "She wants to be able to finish school and go to college while still helping her community."

'Oh, I see, she's a hippie.' Inuyasha thought rolling his eyes and leaning back rudely in his chair.

"She's a very kind girl." he said.

Inuyasha eyed the girl. She kept her head bent, didn't say a word and ate her food quietly and gracefully.

Inuyasha raised his hand stupidly. Kaede sighed. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"What her name?" he asked.

"It is customary in our tradition that the groom does not know the name of bride until the day of the first outing together." he said.

Inuyasha removed his hand from the air. "Right. I knew that."

"Inuyasha, you need not raise your hand, ye are not in school." Kaede said. "Just speak up. Or say excuse me if you wish."

"Right. Whatever." he began to poke at his food. He began to think really hard about what the old man had said and then it finally sank in. "Wait!"

"What?" the elders asked in unsion.

"What do you mean groom? Or bride? What is going on?!" he stood up.

"You have not told him Lady Kaede?" he asked.

"No, I was afraid he'd take it like this. Inuyasha," she turned to him. "I set you up on an arranged marriage with Higurashi-san's, granddaughter."

"WHAT?! I have a girlfriend!" he screamed. The girl gasped. "What am I supposed to tell Kikyo?!"

"I'm sure Kikyo-chan will understand." Kaede said.

"But I don't want to marry a girl I don't know!" he screamed pointing at the girl who was chewing on her raw fish vigorously.

"Calm down, Inuyasha."

"No I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he screamed pointing at Kaede.

Under the head piece the girl was angry. She got up and scowled. "And you think I want to marry a boy I don't know?!"

He looked at her. "Maybe you do." he spat.

She scoffed and walked closer to him. "You listen here, bub, I don't want to marry you..."

"You don't have to." he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to." she responded. "But I have to think of my family here. I have a family that I have to make proud and happy and if marrying you is what I have to do, than that's what I'll do." she pointed at his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, easy for you to say, you probably don't have a boyfriend..." he crossed his arms over his chest.

She scoffed. "I do have a boyfriend. His name is Koga thank you very much. And yes, I did have to leave him."

"Whatever you stupid girl!" he screamed.

"My name is--"

Her grandfather coughed. "Ahem." he said.

She sighed. "Whatever."

"Don't get near me, Whatever or I will hurt you." he said. She rolled her eyes,

"Where did that come from?!" she asked. "I should--"

Kaede came in and cleared her throat. "He will hurt ye." she scoffed.

"You act like a dog!" she screamed.

"What?"

"Yes, a selfish dog!" she screamed again.

"Ah," Kaede sighed. She grabbed a necklace from her pocket. "I knew I'd find a use for this..."

"What do mean a selfish--" he frowned and looked around his neck. "What kind of magical vodoo is this you old hag?!" he asked Kaede.

"Quick child, say a word of command!" she said.

"What?" the girl furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"A word of--"

'He's like a dog, barking all the time...' she thought. "Um...sit boy!"

A large thud was heard. She smiled. "Sit!"

Another thud. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Sit!"

Thud. "Hey!" he called from the floor, trying to get up rubbing his head.

"Sit!"

"I thought you were a hippie!" he growled.

Her mouth was agape. "Sit!"

"I thought you didn't like people's pain!" he groaned.

"No, I just enjoy yours. SIT!" she screamed.

"Ahhh..." he groaned. "Will you stop that?"

"No, I don't think so." she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on..."

"SIT!"

Kaede smiled. "I think they'll get along just fine, don't you Higurashi-san?"

"Yes, just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX--

A/N: Okay, please review!! I really want to hear you feedback on this, I mean I'm am such a newbie at this...and I want to know--DO I SUCK?!. Let me remind you that you all get BIG HUGETASTIC VIRTUAL COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW--is my bribe working...?

Mehehe. Umm...yeah. I guess that's it.

Aimie 


End file.
